hybrids_collectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Alkaline Watt
"I abandoned emotion in favor of never tasting the bitter flavor of misery again." -Alkaline Watt Alkaline Watt is a tribute who belongs to Hybrid Shadow. Please, refrain from using him without permission as he belongs to the person who made him. His district partner is ???. Information Name: Alkaline Watt District: 3 Gender: Male Age: 17 Height: 6' Personality: Alkaline is generally regarded as a secretive person who won't associate himself with anyone in particular. He's an enigma, and prefers to keep conversation at a minimum. He thinks with a monotone passion, escaping the minds of others as if he were transparent; a shadow, if you will. He doesn't stand out, and wouldn't want to either. He's perfectly fine with being ignored, as he would rather live a life of solitude than welcome back his original, perilous past. It is because of the previous events that occurred in his old lifestyle, that he sought to abandon all emotion that once filled his soul, until nothing remained of his former self. And after that passed, he became a sullen character with no true purpose other than the ability to exist. His mind is full of melancholy now, and he's fully dispassionate about living in general. He isn't suicidal, but inside he feels depressed. As if no matter how hard he tries to improve, the only outcome it seems, is his ultimate failure. He is distrustful of people who approach him naturally, as he is always reminded of the sins he has committed whenever he meets someone outgoing. They all remind him of her, after all. Appearance: Alkaline has light pale skin, with fine alabaster features that define his sharp, handsome exterior. Although he claims to not care about most things in the world, he does pay extra attention to his outer appearance. He has chocolate-brown hair combed and brushed delicately to his right side as a way to appear a dignified-elegant. He has intelligent silvery-azure eyes that compliment his mien, notwithstanding his somewhat threatening glares he'll give off during some point in training, or maybe in the actual Hunger Games. For his age, he's quite tall; being an even 6 feet in height; but not as much for others to receive the impression that he's a giant from an alien society. Nevertheless, he is not as perfect as he may seem. Under the concealment of cloth, people are ignorant of the burns and scars he has plastered all over body as a result of the catastrophe he experienced from the accident that would change his life forever. Weapons: Alkaline never trained for the Hunger Games, as the thought of volunteering to take part in clash and battle wasn't placed among his ambitions. And since he has not taken tesserae, the idea of actually being reaped hasn't crossed his mind either. As such, he lacks the necessary weapon skills that used to excel and survive through the perils of the arena, which places him at a certain disadvantage. He does, however, has knowledge about setting and creating traps. He's quite brilliant when it comes to devising them, especially when they involve wires. He can make from the simplest of snares to wondrous electricity-involved ones, as living in District 3 has taught how to be technologically advanced. When he was bored, he would even study how to assemble such things, just for the fun of it. Along with traps, he has also been shown to be knowledgeable in the topic of explosives. He can locate, deactivate, and reuse mines found in the arena. And by using his own tactic, he can incorporate ways to dismember a victim of his completely without barely moving a hand. Backstory: The moment he was born, already only the best was to be expected for Alkaline. He was the son of the brilliant scientist Joule Watt (44), and his almost equally intelligent wife Martha Watt (47). And on the same day of his birth, they had adopted a girl whose mother had died due to child labor. Joule didn't want the girl, but Martha had insisted they take her upon their wing, as she had always wanted a daughter rather than a son. They had named the girl Roxie (15), and their true flesh and blood Alkaline. While they had Alkaline constantly study and engross himself with machinery and other bits of technology, they had allowed Roxie to become the social one of the family, as Joule didn't pay much attention to her while Martha was fine with how she was. So while Alkaline was out studying in the laboratory, Roxie would be out conversing and socializing with her friends. Even as a child growing up, Alkaline was already deeply interested in technology, physics, and other complex topics thanks to the courtesy of his father, and would spend most of his time being surrounded by machines and other tech by himself rather than others of his own kind. It wouldn't be wrong to say he understood machinery better than his own species. Due to his sullen loner-like attitude thanks to the actions of his father, Alkaline's only true friend was Roxie. The two unrelated siblings would often talk to each other, as his adopted sister was the only person he was normally able to talk to with. The two shared a close bond like no other, and they would hardly ever separate when Alkaline wasn't busy with his own work. Later on during one of their discussions when the duo were both 12, Alkaline realized he had feelings for his adopted sister. He didn't recognize it as love at first, as he had never been captivated before. But Roxie had filled him with affection like no other. Alkaline was certain he had fallen for her, but didn't know how to express it neither emotionally nor physically. It was the first time in a life he had faced a conundrum he could not solve. A year after Alkaline had his realization, he had concluded the best way to show his endearment for her was to simply tell her, so when both were 13, he had confessed. Roxie was shocked at first, but later had her lips touch with Alkaline's, much to his own surprise. As it turned out, their love was mutual, and they became a couple. Their relation was secret at first, as they both acknowledged that their parents would not approve of their relationship, as they would've thought of it as treasonous. But tragedy was soon to struck. During a presentation when he was 15, Alkaline was to show the whole district a contraption he had made. He claimed it had the power to convert any kind of substance into drinkable aqua, which would save many from the lack of water. Everyone watched as Alkaline demonstrated his device, but it was made to be flawed. Jealous by his abilities, Alkaline's rival Emil (15) tampered with his device, making it so it would not function. But Emil did more than that. The moment Alkaline turned the instrument on, it combusted into flames, leaving himself barely unscathed. It also caused a massacre, killing most of the audience and would've ended Alkaline as well if not for the he quickly ducked before a gear could crush him, but he did get severely burned. Among the perished, were Emil, Joule, Martha, and Roxie. He was horror-stricken when he learned of Roxie's death, and he became increasingly guilty. What happened didn't go unnoticed either. After being healed in the hospital, Alkaline was sent to his grandparents Anode (67) and Cathode (68), but after what occurred, they despised him. Alkaline grew depressed as the years went on, and later, he had a surgery done on him to remove most of his emotions. While most of the people forgot about him, some would forever scorn him. But Alkaline could not feel their hatred. He was eternally emotionless now. And by the age of 17, he was reaped. He didn't care if he survived, but he would fight regardless. In spite of his lack of passion, it seemed, that he was still determined to survive. Strengths: Alkaline's main skill is his intelligence. Even after having himself lose his emotions, he is still the intense figure of knowledge as he was before. By using his genius, he can think of plots and strategies in order to bring out enemies, before having them be obliterated by explosives or get crushed by traps. This also makes him a brilliant analyzer, and he can quickly survey the tributes in search of any flaws or weaknesses they may have. He has a careful eye for pointing these out, and he'll be sure to distinguish the weak from the strong with this ability of his. He also has a natural strength to him as well. While he'll probably not be able to best the most brawny of opponents, he can still stand his ground against others if he tries. Weaknesses: Alkaline is absolutely terrible when in wilderness. Although he can distinguish the correct herbs or animals to eat doesn't mean he'll be capable of surviving on his own. He needs allies to back him up as well, for if he is alone in the Hunger Games, he is more than likely to not last long. He is perfectly fine in a tech environment, as he did grow up with machinery back when he was younger. Still, this will not help him if the arena is a vast jungle or mountainous sierra. He is also incapable of swimming or climbing. He grew up in an urban background due to living in District 3, and could not learn how to swim or conquer mountain range because of this. He might also be considered a suspicious figure to his allies, which could result to quarrels between him and them. Fears: Claustrophobia, Fear of Enclosed Spaces; Surprisingly, despite his solidness, Alkaline actually does have some fear inside him. As a child his father Joule would punish him if he said he had failed in any way, be it trivial or not. When Joule was truly furious with Alkali, he would take him and lock him up inside a dark closet for an hour. Overtime, this has given him Alkali an intense fear of enclosed spaces, making him claustrophobic. He tried to avoid staying in tight-fitting places, and managed to somehow ignore his fear when he was deeply immersed in working. But this is only for when he is profoundly interested in a subject. If he isn't busy doing his own thing, he'll be utterly horrified to be trapped in a cave or a another kind of cavern. Interview Angle: Alkaline will just act poker-faced during his interview. He won't act rebellious, but he also will not appear as charming either. He'll be quite bland and plain as he answers questions with an uninterested look on his face, his voice being an intense monotone. While this won't get the Gamemakers or President to despise him because of this, he also won't stand out as much compared to others. It'll be like he's transparent; being there, but not truly there. And as he will remain apathetic, he will not gain that many sponsors as his mentor would probably like him to. Bloodbath Strategy: During the initial bloodbath, Alkaliʻnes primary plan is not to gain a weapon, but rather other necessities. Heʻll want to get the other supplies needed to survive; such as food, water, and wire if possible. Heʻll attempt to get a pack in order to carry his materials, as it would just be foolery to escape the onslaught by looking like a vulnerable imbecile as he flees. He'll also be sure to identify his allies, as he will need them to endure the horrors of the Hunger Games. He'll be quick to avoid an attack, but if push comes to shove, Alkali shall resist. He will try to fend off his foe, even if all he has is a stone in his hand. And if he must, he will strike down his attacker with no hesitation, due to the fact that his lack of emotion has made him merciless to anyone who's life he may need to end. He'll want to vanish from the fight as soon as possible with his allies, as getting injured in the very beginning could lead to complications. Game Strategy: Alkaline will stick with his allies for the majority of the Games. He will not think of betraying them, as the idea will not be in mind as he is more focused on the fact of surviving rather than putting off a show. He'll be the planner of the alliance, and will be organizing plans and other strategies to prevail in the arena. He'll try to evade the Careers and other strong alliances for a while, as he doesn't want all of his allies, including himself, to be crushed fairly early in the Games when he isn't sure they'll win. He'll also be sure to silently analyze his allies as the days past by, looking for any sign of treachery within them. If he senses the very vague feeling of uncertainty, he'll pay attention to that certain ally, and will end their life if he must. Alliance: Any alliance really; Alkalnei won't be picky with his allies, even if most of them turn out to be insane in some way. He might also even join the Careers if they request his assistance, although this is highly unlikely as he's a person from an outlying district that doesn't really appear to be anything that special, even with that proud spark in his eyes. He wouldn't really care, as long as most of them appear that they can carry their own weight during the arena. And even if one or a few of his allies turn out to be weak, he won't be worried by this, as it lessens the chance of betrayal. He is also likely to have a big role in his alliance, as he is a brilliant tribute with many mental talents to himself. Token: None; Alkaline feels nothing for his past now, and any token would just remind him of the pain he was forced to endure during the treacherous years he went through. He doesn't really care that he has nothing to remind him why he fights, as all he needs is his own determination to keep him moving forward during the torture he will be forced to experience. He also doesn't understand the logic of having one either; the entire idea of even having a token is illogical to him. He does not grasp why one would require such a trivial thing, as he believes the only thing the past does is weaken the soul. Not strengthen it. Family Gallery Joule Watt.png|Joule Watt: Biological Father; Deceased Martha Watt.png|Martha Watt: Biological Mother; Deceased Roxie Watt.png|Roxie Watt: Adopted Sister, Lover; Deceased Games Information *WiressFan21's 200th Hunger Games *Equestria Gurl's 78th Hunger Games *Games III Etymology Trivia *Alkaline is derived from alkaline batteries, a long-living type of cell. Watt is the unit of power, which also relates to his district. (See District 3.)